


Dear Wanheda

by Fausto



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love letter response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausto/pseuds/Fausto
Summary: Answer to "Dear Commander".





	Dear Wanheda

5 May 2418, 

 

Dear Clarke, 

 

Your words on this particular day touched me more than it should have.  
With you came hope, weakness and perspectives of something that I never really allowed myself to live.  
We both know it, I am not supposed to experience those feelings, to feel peaceful or love like this. I am meant to protect, fight and lead. I can take care of people more than I can take care of myself, and I don't want to fall for selfishness.

I met you, Clarke, and I saw something different. I saw a parallel universe where it could be easy, loving and safe. You are special, you know that. I witnessed so many changes in you, and yet you were becoming the person you were all along. The rare soul I saw deep down inside you right away. You are strong, loving and funny, you can fight more than you think and you will have a bright future.

I miss you, especially on this day, our talks, our bound, our sex. We are both trying to be smart, but we also know that if I would come knock on your door right now, we would forget every rule and just consume this passion.

I know I am not fooling you, Clarke. I don't even know if I am trying to anymore.  
Responsabilities come with a cruel price, and I couldn't be a good leader if I wasn't trying to help my people before myself.

We can never be sure of the future, and it makes me smile to know that whatever happens, I will meet you again on the shore of my next life.

Keep hoping, changing and growing. I am so proud of you for who you are.  
I will never stop watching you.

See you angel, one way or another.

 

Your Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish everyone would experience the power, freedom and happiness that I felt when I was inside you. Ground crashing into the waves, it was beautiful and true. Thank you for that.


End file.
